bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Corneil
Corneil is one of the two main characters: Himself and Twitchy Ironically enough, he's also the main antagonist Masked Lienroc, and he doesn't even know about it. Corneil is the main character in games at: http://scratch.mit.edu/users/Oramis and in comics by the same creator. Chicken in A Bucket is his nickname, Cornelious Craftensburgen. He's an 8 male chicken. His three best friends are Krzysztof, Ryan and Twitchy, who is his very best friend. He's wearing a metal bucket on his head. He also wears contact lenses because of his eye damage. The other nicknames people give him are: "CIB", "Corneil" (After his name), "The-bucket-duck-you-always-talk-about" and so on. In the comics he's one of the main four, but over Season 2, in the new comics he hardly had any lines. He usually just did what the rest of the group was doing. Early Years Corneil hatched to Angela, and Herman Craftensburgen. Why he's not radioactive, is a mystery. He then had a normal life, met his best friends in nursery. That's when the "normal" in his life ended. Apparently after having a trauma, he put a bucket on his head, and was never willing to take it off again. In Primary 2, a mysterious villan called Masked Lienroc appeared. He bet up Corneil, then killed their Primary 2 teacher. He started causing havoc from that day on. He's now the no. 1 Wanted person all across the Galaxy. Some stories tell that Lienroc killed an entire army by himself. Physical Appearance Corneil's muscles are very weak. Some characters say that he's "As weak as a schoolgirl." Also he wears contact lenses. They make his eyes look cute, so people say that he has "Baby- eyes". And another thing that makes everyone call him a girl is his "Schoolgirl giggle". He is short sighted, and he wears contact lenses. Also the fact that he can't stop looking cute, other characters want him to cheer them up. Over Season 2, he became a lot tougher (By that I mean the strength of a Primary 3) Appearance Corneil always wears a big bucket without handles over his head. This hides his face. The Bucket is shown to be square, but it's actually a cylinder. Apart from that, Corneil has a lot of feathers. He has more feathers than any other character. Corneil's wings are somehow skinnier than others' wings. He still can stay in the air for a few seconds though. If Corneil's not wearing his bucket, in most cases he wears something else instead. It's usually a hat covering his face, a hoodie, or in once case it was a straw hat. Personality Corneil is very timid and cowardly. That doesn't stop him from being very optimistic. He says that he had a traumatic experience in his life. Also when he's in pain he starts to cry like a 3-year old. SOMETIMES people start to feel sorry for him. Because of all his injuries he's very scared of pain. He's also scared of blood. Corneil is often called a hippie or a tree hugher. He loves nature very much. Whenever anyone does anything to him, he either starts to cry, or he tells the nearest person. Another thing he cares for is his privacy. He doesn't like staring at him for too long or doing other suggestive things... Also he's the only chicken character that wants everyone too look away when he's not got any feathers on his body. Over Season 2, he became a bit tougher, and smarter. He can fight OK now. He can also swim good. In Season 3, his split ego, Lienroc became the main anti-hero for all series, and every race in the galaxy fears him. Phrases Corneil has many catch-phrases: *What in the name of Bob Marley do you think you are doing!? *You pushed me, because I'm smaller than you! *Aww, bother, I just broke my foot... I'M TELLING!! *Look, only 'cos I wet my bed, Cross-dress, have an IQ of 13, and I can't lift up my own head, doesn't mean I'm any different! Background Although Corneil knows his mother, he never heard about his father. His father is usually called "The Infected" At one point they thought that Corneil's dad was infected by QV1000101 (Quantum Virus). QV then killed 2790024659 people in anger at being accused of such a thing. In Season 2, he was adopted by Herman and Angela. Corneil's relations His mother (deceased)- Lyla O'Bucket His unknown father -'"The Infected"' His twin brother -'Nicolas O'Bucket' His foster parents -'Herman and Angela Craftensburgen' Friendships Corneil is quite friendly, and nice. He's friends with nearly everyone; Herman He always wants him to help his dad out, or simply do things for him. Their bond seems to be very close. Angela He really loves his mum, and tries to help her with everything. Ryan Ryan is Corneil's friend, and they do most things together. He doesn't care how poor Ryan is, unlike most. He, and Ryan play their games together, and always want to do things together. Twitchy Corneil is Twitchy's best friend, and Corneil always wants Dan to protect him. They're always seen hanging out together, and usuallygetting themselves into trouble. All the main Storyline adventures happen to him, and Twitchy, and their relationship changes a lot. For some time now, Corneil developed a strong crush on Twitchy, and he always tries to express his love. It's pretty obvious that Corneil's only attracted to Twithcy's female side, and he always tells that Twithcy should go around as a girl. Krzysztof Corneil and Krzysztof are close friends, and often Popsicle Man Corneil is Popsicle Man's biggest fan, and he nearly WORSHIPS him. He sometimes gets himself into trouble, just so PopsicleMan can rescue him. Mellwille For Corneil, Mellwille is just a baby brother. His parents get him to take Mellwille with him. Corneil sometimes seems to show iking for his littl brother... Apart from that, Corneil always asks Mallwille for assistance when he's in trouble. Corneil likes to play the drums, and is really good at it. He also loves playing video games, especially Guitar Hero, and World Of Fightcraft. Linda Evul Corneil really likes his aunt and she's is the only sensible adult asked about important matters. Talents Corneil lacks special skills. He can collects stamps pretty well. He has a big collection. Another thing Corneil's good at is spanish. He knows it very well. Fighting Corneil is a real bad fighter. He just beat Dylan in Corneilness Absolute: The GREAT BIG comic. His special fighting skill is his "Super Corneil spin whizz kick of falling-over". It's been proven to be quite effective agains little things like idiots, and pathetic people. Music Corneil can play the drums better than any other child character, but he still is far away from perfection... He's a member of teh Twichiness Rockers Acting Corneil is quite a good actor. He can preform a few roles, and he's good with getting into the character too. He likes doing humorous impressions of various important people. Gaming Corneil is reasonably good at computer games. He can play RPG's pretty well. Sports Corneil is really bad at all sports. He's sometimes seen chasing a football, when all his friends are playing. He's usually around 2 meters behind everyone else. Status Physical Apart from bein short-sighted, and extreamly weak, Corneil's normal... Mental Corneil is mentally unstable. He has serious Schitzophrenia, and an Alter Ego. Other Corneil seems to have a serious gender confusion, and probably is ether bi-sexual, or bi-curious. He's attracted to his Hermaphrodite Friend, but then again, he's only attracted to the female side of him/her. Bucket The main feature of Corneil is his Bucket he wears on his head. He wears it to cover his face. Under the bucket he has a face of a normal Chicken-Child, and light hair, that's blonde for chickens. Also, he has a small beak, that seems to always smile. Corneil is only occasionally shown bucketless. When he wore a hoodie instead of a bucket, a lock of his hair was visible. Project Appearances In all the comics, Corneil plays a role of a main character. He also plays a role of a coward, being tortured by his bad luck. Over Season 2 he drastically faded into the background. The comics tell more about his relations with other characters. His fate usually gets him to co-operate, or work against others. Also, only in comics his house and pet are shown. In games, Corneil is usually the main character. He mostly has adventures with random and dangerous objects. His relations with other characters are never shown. Trivia *Bucketless Corneil is like an occasional treat that only appears on special occasions. Category:Characters Category:Corneilness Absolute Category:Students Category:Main Stereotypes Category:Males Category:Morons